A New Life Serching for Paradise
by XAngelWarriorXT
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I own the story and some of the characters such as Ryan and Citra Many of my other stories will feature Ryan but I Haven't decided if he will share the same background anyways enjoy! Reviews and suggestions are welcome unless your just going to complain they will not be viewed but im open to some suggestions to improve it.
1. Chapter 1 Mission Failed

A New Life Searching for Paradise

Chapter 1 Mission Failed

Ryan was good at what he did he was an expert infiltrator and an even better assassin, He had been put through the Animus, but that's a different story, now he and 1 other assassin were going to see this new machine Abstergo was working on as a "mercenary" he didn't have access to that information, but his fellow assassin Citra did as the new camera room operator she could see its construction. Ryan would snoop around while she made the cameras loop. Ryan arrived in a van with his mercenary group (who were oblivious to the fact that he was an assassin) and met with the administrator. "Ah good you got here just in time," exclaimed the administrator as Ryan approached the entrance. "I think someone has been snooping around, so do your job and find out who." "Yes sir," said Ryan. "You heard the man get that equipment set up on the double." Sir yes sir!" "Ah good someone who can lead, fallow me I'll show you the areas I need guarded," said the administrator as he led him into the building. "I'll need people guarding this corridor and these offices." "Yes sir, any other rooms?" "Yes the main entrance and those corridors over there." "Ok." "Why don't you fallow me to my office perhaps for a glass of wine?" "Can't say no to that," said Ryan with a grin on his face. This was perfect Citra could make the cameras loop and Ryan could kill the administrator, open an air vent, cut the power, and say someone else killed him. He followed him to his office and sat down in a chair. The administrator reached under his desk and pulled out a gun. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" yelled Ryan. "Don't play dumb with me assassin, I knew the moment I laid eyes on you I knew exactly what you were, but don't worry I'm not going to kill you, oh no we need someone to test the devise." Ryan felt something hit the back of his head and was knocked out. "prep him for the machine."


	2. Chapter 2 A New World

Chapter 2 A New World

Ryan woke in a daze (and a headache) to find that he couldn't move. He examined his surroundings to find he was pinned to a table, and that he was in his regular attire (a black hoodie with a red and white trim down the hood and arms, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.) "So the assassin wakes," came the familiar voice of the administrator. "What are you going to do with me?" Ryan asked. "Now I'm going to strike you a deal, you will come quietly and allow the machine to teleport you, or we could knock you out and force you to teleport," Said the administrator. "That's all!?" yelled Ryan. "A teleporter!" "Oh no dear boy, we don't know where it takes you, so what do you say?" Ryan spit in his face. "So be it," he said angrily as he slammed a syringe into Ryan's chest. Ryan woke up in a plain white metal room. Suddenly a window opened and Ryan saw Citra tied down in a chair with the administrator holding a knife to her neck. "You should have came quietly," said the administrator then killed her." "You'll pay for that you bastard!" yelled Ryan. "No you will." The administrator pressed the button and Ryan passed out, not knowing what awaited him when he woke.


	3. Chapter 3 Awake

Chapter 3 Awake

Ryan found himself standing on top of a building overlooking a city he had never seen before which was strange because he had visited all of them, so he would have known where he was. Thankfully he had his hidden blades including his hook blade so he got a running start and jumped for the nearest building. He almost began to climb downwards, but decided that he should get a view of the place. While he was climbing a woman happened to be looking out her window, when she say Ryan she screamed, so Ryan smiled and waved at her causing her to run into another room. When he reached the top he went onto a gargoyle and surveyed the area. There was a park to the north, a large scientific building to the west, a large tree and a slum looking area to the east, and a market to the south. As he was stepping off the gargoyle (sorry no leap of faith this time) and then something happened. "You are not of this world," came a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. Ryan looked around but saw no one. "Who's there?" Ryan yelled." You have no form in this world," came the voice again. "Yet you belong here… interesting." I shall give you form, but not of human no you shall be a wolf." A wolf?" Ryan began to say but he was interrupted sharp pains springing up everywhere and collapsed causing him to fall off the roof. Ryan woke up in a dumpster he began trying to move the garbage but found he couldn't use his fingers to grip any of it. "Whats happened to me,"he thought to himself. He felt some of the garbage being lifted off him. "Are you okay little guy?" came a girls voice. "How did you fall?" Ryan was confused "Little guy," he thought. he looked at his hands and found they weren't hands they were paws.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Life of Domestication

Chapter 4 A New Life of Domestication

Ryan was back in his house lying in his bed. He heard his alarm clock go off playing _behind blue eyes by_ _**Limp Bizkit**_. Then he heard a voice he knew all too well. "Are you awake daddy?" came his daughter Lucy's voice. "Don't you remember what day it is?" she asked." Of course I do," Ryan lied. "Oh yah what day is it then?" "Hmmm Friday?" "No silly it's my 6th birthday," she said happily. "Oh is that so maybe your too big for presents," said Ryan with a smirk on his face. "No I'm not," she said quickly. "Can I have it now?" she said happily. "Hmmm I don't know." "Please please please." "Well okay." Ryan reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small box. "Here I hope you like it," he said as he handed it to Lucy. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. "I love it, she said as she threw her arms around him. It was a necklace made of silver with an emerald in it. "Wear it close to your heart and remember I will always protect you," as he said it his vision began to darken and he woke up. Ryan woke up in front of a fireplace he quickly looked around the room hoping to be home but he wasn't his surroundings were completely unfamiliar, the little girl from the day before was asleep on a chair facing the fireplace and him. With a heavy heart he looked down at his hands and saw that they were still paws. He decided that he would go back to sleep, and figure things out in the morning. He woke to someone stroking his head he opened his eyes to see the girl looking happily at him. "Look dad he's awake," she said. "That's grate Susan," came a man's voice from another room. "Can I please keep him dad I promise I will take care of him." "If no one claims him then we'll see he's a big dog probably a guard dog someone may be missing him," came the man's voice as he walked into the room. "You hear that boy you might be able to stay with us," said Susan. Susan looked about Ryan's daughter's age had the same brown hair as her but she had blue eyes instead of green like Ryan had. Ryan decided that this would be a good home while he was figuring things out. Like a regular dog he licked her hand causing her to giggle. "See dad he likes me," she said. "Well I guess we can walk him to the market and if no one claims him we'll keep him."

"Really thank you dad," she said as she threw her arms around her father." "Are you ready to go Susan?" "Yes dad, come on boy." Ryan got up and fallowed Susan and her father out the door. The market was only a block away as soon as they got there Ryan was overwhelmed by the smells of food there were many stands down the street that was filled with people. Ryan noticed an old man in a brown trench coat walking his dog was fallowing them, he didn't like the look of the old guy but decided that he was probably harmless, still he kept his eye on him. The man passed a hateful glance as did the dog which put Ryan a bit more on edge. On the way back home the man was still fallowing them his eyes focused on Ryan. Ryan was beginning to suspect the man worked for Abstergo, but decided that it was unlikely. Things got worse when they turned into an alley the old man pulled out a gun Ryan turned and snarled at the old man Susan and her father turned and saw the man with the gun. They dropped their groceries and put their hands in the air. "Get away from that monster," yelled the old man as he took a few steps forward. "What monster," asked Susan. "The wolf," said the old man angerly. "No I won't let you hurt him," yelled Susan wrapping her arms around Ryan's neck. "He's my friend," she said with tears in her eyes. The old man seemed almost hesitant almost. "Move out of the way girl before he bites your throat out." "NO he would never do that," said Susan still crying. This made Ryan feel very protective. Susan looked so much like his daughter that it made him remember his promise to always protect her. He would have killed the old man but he didn't want to look like a monster in front of Susan. He ran at the old man and pounced his dog pounced at him but he was too quick. He knocked the old man down and ran the dog in hot pursuit he finally escaped by jumping over a fence. Ryan knew that the old man was interested in him not Susan or her father so the best way to keep them safe was to leave them.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends from the Old World

Chapter 5 Friends from the Old World

Ryan ran as fast as his new legs would carry him, he was unable to turn back or that dog would surly catch him. He turned a corner and jumped a fence, he saw a familiar symbol spray painted on a wall, the assassin symbol he had grown so accustomed to living under. He stopped dead in his tracks at this sight he couldn't believe it. "Assassins here?" he thought. It didn't seem possible. Suddenly without warning he started to remember something, but it wasn't his memory. It was of an apartment building that he had never seen it before with this memory came a single word, home. Ryan snapped out of his remembering and began to walk. He turned a corner to see 2 people standing and talking, they both wore white sweat shirts with a red trim. One of them turned and said, "Look another wolf, hay are you from the same world as us or have you always lived here?" Ryan was very confused that this person was talking to him. "You are from our world aren't you, you can talk ya know." "I can!?" Ryan said with sudden excitement. "Yes I was surprised at first too you have a human form too," said the hooded woman. "How?" Ryan asked. "Concentrate its easy." Ryan closed his eyes and concentrated on his human form, when he opened them his eye level had changed from looking up to looking his fellow assassin in the eyes. "See easy," she said. "Judging by the colors you ware you're a master assassin." "Your right," he said looking down at his hands to see that his hidden blades were gone but this wasn't surprising considering he had paws for almost 2 days now. "Welcome to the Free City chapter mentor." This surprised Ryan. "Mentor?" Ryan asked. "Well you are the highest ranking assassin here, my name is Mary by the way, and that's Mark," she said as she pointed at the other assassin. "Are there any others," Ryan asked. "No." "Do you have a safe house set up?" "That we do fallow me," said Mary as she began to walk away. They walked about 3 blocks when Ryan suddenly stopped causing the others to stop as well. "What is it," Mary asked. "That building over there looks familiar." "Well maybe you live there." "What do you mean?" Ryan asked. "You already had a life here before you came here so you will get memories from that life try to remember your life before you came here or you will completely forget and you will just continue your life in this world." "That's very confusing." "Ya you just kind of get use to it," Mary said with a sad smile. "Try checking your pockets maybe you have a key to one of the apartments." Ryan reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a key with a tag on it that said C-17. "Wow you own property here, We just lived on the streets," Mark said excitedly. "Do you know what this means?" Ryan said. "We have a home."


End file.
